


Birthday.

by marathesayu



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marathesayu/pseuds/marathesayu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alec's 22nd birthday and Magnus has something special for him. </p><p>I may or many not continue this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday.

As Alec rolled to the side of Magnus’ bed, he groaned to find the warlock’s absence. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room to still not find anyone but himself. Something seemed different but then again Magnus changed the interior of their house every day. Today it looked as if some unicorn had puked all over the place. The room was filled with a baby pink colour accompanied by glitter rainbows on every wall. Alec squinted at the walls before letting out a sigh and running his digits through his mess of a hair.

“Magnus?” He called out, as he stood to his feet beside the bed. No answer. The raven frowned before picking up his phone to for any notifications only to find about 183727 messages from Isabelle wishing him a “happy” 22nd birthday. 

“Shit,” the male mumbled to himself. He had forgotten his own birthday. But, then again, he almost hated remembering his past birthdays. Oh, they were always such a fail. He still remembers his 20th birthday very distinctly. Because he was turning 20, Magnus had decided to gift him with 20 rabbits, hoping Alec would like them. When Alec had found the same, he had screamed and lashed out on Magnus telling him how petrified he was of rabbits. Magnus had to spend the next whole week alone with 20 rabbits, trying to sell them off, while Alec spent his whole week at the Institute.

Alec dragged himself from their room and into the living room wondering what sorts of shenanigans Magnus was going to pull this year. As he put a foot in the living room, he saw that warlock was standing in front of a huge box, about the size of the one that comes with a refrigerator. Both, Magnus and the box were clad in pink, except the box had a red ribbon and Magnus had red eyeliner. 

“Happy birthday, my tootie frooty little Shadowhunter of a cute boyfriend!” Magnus cooed and Alec couldn’t help but turn pink.

“I- Geez, Magnus, you didn’t have to that,” Alec said, sheepishly. “But, thank you.”

Magnus waddled over to his boyfriend and tugged at his arm like a little child. “Open your gift!” He chimed in, a bit too enthusiastically. 

“If you want me to.” The raven chuckled as he walked over the huge box. He almost expected a pair of exotic dancers to burst out of the box when he neared it. A bit deflated when that didn’t happen, he started tearing the pink cover off the box. A few minutes later, a white box stood in front of them. Magnus helped Alec lower the box so he could open it. Once open, Alec squinted at the inside of the box for inside lay another box which was just a teeny bit smaller than the one containing it. 

“Uh- Magnus?” He asked, but Magnus just shook his head and pulled the box out. Alec with an impatient sigh, opened the said box only to find yet another box In there, this one just a bit more smaller than the one before. He shot Magnus a look, before he helped pull out the smaller box. 

This went on till he reached the second last box, one that looked like a box which would contain a mug. By now, Alec was scowling. He was sitting on the floor with almost 15 boxes surrounding him, each one smaller than the other.

“If there’s nothing in here, I am going to be very upset, Magnus.” Alec warned him, rattling the box to see if there was anything in there. And, there was. Alec hurriedly opened the box to find a blue coloured velvet box in there. His eyes widened as he took the box out and stared at Magnus. Magnus just shrugged, a cocky grin on his lips. 

As Alec opened the box, a beautiful silver wedding band with a small diamond in it was revealed. Alec could almost feel his heart run out of control while his beautiful eyes turned foggy. 

“Do you like it?” Magnus asks sheepishly, his grin now molded into a smile, getting on his knees in front of the awestruck male. Alec nodded his head mechanically, as Magnus plucked the ring out of the box. 

“Alexander Lightwood, will you marry me?”


End file.
